We Could Happen
by Youwerelookingatme
Summary: [TRADUCTION de We Could Happen de ouchpotato] Le coeur d'Emma a été brisé après avoir vu Regina embrasser Robin avant qu'elle ne quitte la ville. Maintenant qu'elle est de retour à Storybrooke elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Est ce que leur amour mérite une seconde chance ou est ce que Robin est la fin heureuse de Regina ? SQ
1. 1-Flashback

We Could Happen

Chapitre 1 - Flashback

 _Un an auparavant._

« Regina ?» cria Emma alors qu'elle cherchait la brune dans la forêt. La Malédiction allait bientôt arriver et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver loin de sa bien-aimée. Elle la cherchait endroit par endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de feuilles non loin d'elle.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » lâcha-t-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Regina embrasser Robin. Elle sentit la jalousie, la colère et l'amertume l'envahir. Elle s'éloigna d'eux et partit faire rage ailleurs.

 _Sur la bordure de Storybrooke…_

Les habitants demandèrent à Regina, qui semblait hésitante, s'il y avait un moyen d'arrêter la Malédiction. Ce à quoi Regina répondit : « Je dois dire au revoir à celle que j'aime le plus. Je ne reverrai plus jamais Emma. »

« Mais je viens seulement de vous retrouver » dit Emma à ses parents. « Je n'ai pas fini de rétablir les fins heureuses. »

Snow expliqua, « Emma, les fins heureuses ne sont pas toujours celles que nous attendons. Pense simplement au fait que toi et Henry allez enfin être une famille. »

Henry et Emma serrèrent une dernière fois Snow et Charming dans leurs bras. Henry passa un dernier moment rempli en émotions avec Regina, celle-ci lui affirmant qu'elle l'aimait.

Alors que la Malédiction approchait, Regina dit à Emma qu'elle et Henry allaient devoir quitter Storybrooke pour toujours à cause du sort qui arrivait. Cela allait effacer la ville comme si elle n'avait jamais existée et renvoyer tous les habitants dans la Forêt Enchantée. Seul Henry n'était pas capable d'aller là-bas car il était né dans un Monde Sans Magie et Emma était la seule capable de rester avec lui parce qu'elle avait échappé à la première Malédiction. Aussi, ils ne se souviendraient pas de Storybrooke ni de ses habitants.

« C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée Emma. Si seulement je pouvais te retenir je le ferais. »

Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait trouvé sa famille, l'amour et d'un coup tout lui était enlevé. Regina tenta de la toucher mais la blonde la repoussa.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu es en colère. Je te jure que ce baiser avec Robin n'était rien ! Je… » Elle s'arrêta et secoua sa tête. Autant qu'elle voulait lui expliquer, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était un marché qu'elle se devait de suivre. « J'espère seulement que Henry et toi allez avoir un meilleur futur » ajouta Regina.

Elle attrapa la main d'Emma mais celle-ci grimaça de douleur. « Emma comment tu t'es fait ça ? » demanda la brune alors qu'elle étudiait les bleus sur les articulations de la blonde. C'était évident elle avait laissé sortir toute sa colère en frappant violemment quelque chose. Emma baissa les yeux et serra ses poings. Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Regina. Elle se sentait misérable à cause de ce qu'Emma s'était faite par sa faute.

Elle toucha encore une fois les mains d'Emma et cette fois ci la blonde se laissa faire. Regina frotta sa paume sur les mains d'Emma. « Je vais vous offrir de bons souvenirs, une meilleure vie pour toi et Henry. Tu ne l'auras pas abandonné. Et tu oublieras la souffrance que tu éprouves à cause de moi.»

« Mais ça ne sera pas réel. » commenta Emma.

« Mais votre futur le sera » répondit Regina.

« Il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, Emma. »

Le cœur de la blonde se brisa lorsqu'elle s'entendit prononcer les mots : « Adieu Regina. »

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de cruauté ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec sa famille, être heureuse avec Regina.

« Partez maintenant, la Malédiction sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Snow s'approcha d'Emma et l'embrassa sur le front.

Pendant que Regina déchirait le rouleau, et contenait l'envahissante fumée, Emma et Henry roulèrent vers la frontière de la ville, ne laissant rien derrière eux. Storybrooke disparu en une bouffée de fumée violette.


	2. 2-Welcome To Storybrooke

Hey! Voilà le 2ème chapitre de cette fic, en tout il y en aura 11. J'ai déjà traduit 5 chapitres alors ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic sera terminée et entièrement publiée.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

We Could Happen

Chapitre 2 – Welcome to Storybrooke

 _Présent_

Emma s'arreta devant le loft de sa mère. Il était tard et Henry dormait profondément à l'arrière de la Coccinelle jaune.

« Woah, j'y crois pas mes yeux ! Rien n'a changé ! C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! » s'exclama Emma. Elle pensait ne plus revoir cet endroit de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour ? » demanda Hook.

« Ça fait du bien. Reste ici, surveille Henry, » lança Emma en traversant la rue.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Emma se retourna « Parler à mes parents ! »

Elle grimpa jusqu'à l'appartement and frappa à la porte. David ouvrit et fut choqué de voir sa fille droit devant lui.

« Salut. »

« Emma ! » Il l'attira contre lui et l'engouffra dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« David ? As-tu dis Emma ? Pourquoi tu as… » Mary Margaret demanda en descendant les escaliers. David se décala sur le côté, juste assez pour que sa femme puisse voir sa fille. « Oh mon dieu Emma ! C'est toi ! » s'exclama Mary Margaret alors qu'elle se précipita sur son enfant. Elle la serra dans ses bras tellement fort qu'Emma ne pouvait plus respirer. Snow ne pensait ne plus jamais la revoir. Les yeux de Mary Margaret et Emma s'humidifièrent.

« Maman » glapit la blonde mais Snow ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller. Emma retenait ses larmes. « Maman, je ne peux pas respirer. » Finalement Mary Margaret libéra sa fille. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir ses émotions. Des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Snow souriait mais pleurait toujours. Elle mit ses mains en coupe autour du visage de sa fille. « Mon Emma, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour ! Mais comment ? » demanda-t-elle pensant à comment cela était-il possible.

« Eh bien , c'est une longue histoire… » Emma força un sourire.

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Euh d'accord… Hook m'a trouvé à New York. J'allais bientôt me marier avec un gars- »

David la coupa, « Tu allais te marier ? » siffla-t-il comme un père normalement sur-protecteur.

« … qui s'est avéré être un singe volant. Puis Hook a frappé à ma porte un soir et m'a embrassé » continua Emma.

« Ce pirate ! Je vais lui écraser la tête ! » cria son père.

« David… » Mary Margaret lui lança un regard. « Vas-y continue Emma. »

« Il m'a embrassé parce qu'il a cru qu'un baiser d'amour véritable me ramènerait mes souvenirs mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je l'ai donc frappé là où ça fait le plus mal. »

« Il le méritait » s'écria Charming.

« Papa ! » « David !» crièrent Emma et Snow simultanément. David leva ses deux mains dans les airs.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda la mère d'Emma curieuse et excitée.

« Eh bien, avec tous mes souvenirs partis au lavage, c'était plutôt difficile de croire Hook qui continuait de me parler d'un sort, que j'étais la Sauveuse et que ma famille avait besoin de mon aide... J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de lui plusieurs fois mais il était vraiment persistant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il m'a convaincu de boire cette potion qui restituerai mais souvenirs » elle s'arrêta « Et quand je l'ai bue, ma vraie vie est revenue » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« C'est vraiment héroïque ! Mais je suis désolée pour ce gars enfin je veux dire ce singe, Em. Tu ne mérites pas une chose pareille. » dit Snow en lui donnant une autre étreinte réconfortante.

« Ça va, au moins je n'ai pas dit oui à un foutu singe » blagua amèrement la blonde. Elle avait pensé que ce qu'elle avait avec Walsh était vrai. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait une fin heureuse… mais elle avait mal pensé.

« Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on est partis ? » demanda curieusement la plus jeune. Ses deux parents regardèrent le ventre de Snow. « On s'est réveillé avec un bébé dans son utérus. On s'est pas comment, mais juste après que tu ais traversé la ligne de la ville, on a tous été envoyé dans la Forêt Enchantée and et puis un matin, on s'est réveillé à Storybrooke comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Pourtant, tous les souvenirs de l'année passée nous ont été pris. Tout est encore flou. » expliqua David.

« Qui est assez mauvais pour faire une telle chose ? » questionna Emma avec un regard confus peint sur le visage. Ses parents haussèrent les épaules ne connaissant pas la réponse.

Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu.

« Maman… » Emma remua sur son siège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ? »

« Non oublie.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Emma ? Tu sais tu peux me demander ce que tu veux » la rassura sa mère.

Emma laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Euh… Comment va Regina ? » Elle était toujours un peu en colère contre elle mais Emma brulait d'envie de la voir. Elle voulait régler leur problème quand elle était partie.

Les Charmings se regardèrent l'un l'autre comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose.

« Eh bien, on ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment. En fait, on l'a rarement vu dans les rues de la ville. Mais elle va mieux qu'avant. »

« Oh.» C'était tout ce qu'Emma pouvait dire mais la déception était évidente sur son visage.

« Alors, qui veut un chocolat chaud ? » demanda soudainement Snow. Charming leva sa main ainsi que celle d'Emma, la faisant sourire.

« C'est partit pour trois chocolats chauds! »


	3. 3-Surprise, Surprise

Hey! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée!

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

We Could Happen

Chapitre 3 – Surprise, Surprise

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour à Storybrooke, mais Emma se demandait où pouvait bien être Regina.

Emma et Henry était sur le chemin du Granny pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déj', gamin ? » demanda joyeusement Emma.

« Je pensais que je pourrais peut être prendre des pancakes ou alors du bacon et des œufs » répondit-il.

Ils étaient en train de tourner dans un virage en épingle quand soudain, Emma se cogna contre une personne portant une tasse de café chaud. « Merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tenant loin de son estomac son t-shirt brûlant qui passait du blanc au marron. La bouche d'Henry s'ouvrit puis se referma à plusieurs reprises comme une truite.

« J-je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. » s'excusa la femme en humidifiant le vêtement taché d'Emma.

« Emma ?»

La blonde connaissait cette voix. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle releva immédiatement sa tête pour voir la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Sa mâchoire tomba quand elle vu qui c'était. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait ainsi que son cœur. Elle fixait intensément la femme magnifique. Elle avait désespérément eut envie de revoir ce visage sans défaut. _Mon dieu, elle est parfaite_ pensa Emma.

« Maman, tu vas bien ? » demanda Henry qui tirait sur le côté du manteau de sa mère aux cheveux blonds qui souriait. « Maman ! » répéta-t-il mais plus fort cette fois ci.

Son cri la ramena à la réalité. « Oui, oui, je vais bien gamin. »

« Emma comment tu as… »

« Tu la connait ? » demanda le jeune garçon coupant la parole à Regina.

« Euh, eh bien, j-je te présente ma vieille amie Regina. Elle est la Maire de cette ville. » Bégaya-t-elle en la lui présentant sans césser leur contact visuel.

« Regina, voici mon fils, Henry » Emma se sentit gênée de devoir les présenter l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils avaient passé 10 ans de leur vie ensemble.

Regina attendait un câlin de la part de son fils mais au lieu de ça, Henry tendit sa main afin de serrer la sienne. « Enchanté Madame le Maire. » Elle était blessée car son fils la regardait sans vraiment la regarder. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait effacé tous leurs souvenirs et leur en avait donné de nouveaux lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la limite de la ville. Elle secoua la main du garçon « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Henry ». L'enfant lui sourit sincèrement.

« Vas-y gamin, commande ce que tu veux. Je vais juste chercher un autre t-shirt dans la voiture. Je te rejoins. » dit-Emma d'une traite.

Alors qu'Henry marchait en direction du restaurant, Emma remarqua un homme au visage familier marchant vers elles : Robin. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau, attrapa Regina par le bras et la colla contre lui. Regina prononça, « Emma j-je veux- » Elle était surprise et sonnait défensive. Emma, elle, était plus choquée que surprise. « Oui, Robin, c'est ça ? Salut. »

« Salut. » répondit-il. _J'y crois pas, il a toujours le cran de me dire salut._ Emma ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle fit la chose la plus facile « Je dois y aller. » dit-Emma en se retournant et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa Coccinelle jaune. Son cœur battait très fort et vite. C'était comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment.

Seule Regina pouvait la faire se sentir de cette manière.

 _Ok, Emma tu dois te calmer._ Se dit-elle alors qu'elle essayer d'inspirer et d'expirer. Son corps tremblait, sa respiration n'était toujours pas normale.

« Calme-toi, putain ! »

Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur pour avoir un aperçu de Regina mais ce qu'elle vu était pire – Robin tenant la main de Regina. Elle se tenait à l'endroit où elles s'étaient rentrées dedans. Elle ne bougeait pas ni-même parlait. Robin enroula son bras autour de l'épaule de Regina et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir aujourd'hui, surtout en compagnie du gars avec qui elle l'avait trompée.

Etait-il possible qu'elle ressente plusieurs émotions à la fois ? Elle était heureuse, excitée, choquée, déçue, et en colère. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait perdre connaissance à tout moment. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux : Regina et Robin. _Oh mon Dieu._

Elle tapota son visage à plusieurs reprises, essayant de se réveiller elle-même d'un cauchemar dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle espérait que c'était seulement un mauvais rêve mais malheureusement c'était la vérité. Elle prit une grande inspiration, frotta ses yeux remplis de larmes et décida d'aller au Granny pour donner à Henry de l'argent pour payer son repas.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa voiture, elle se calma pour que son fils ne remarque pas qu'elle ait pleuré.

« Hey gamin. Ça te va si je te laisse ici pendant quelques heures ? Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles.»

« Où tu vas ? Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? »

« Non. Reste ici. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille. Tiens, au cas où tu t'ennuies voici notre clé chez Granny. Ok ? Je t'aime. »

« Ok. Je t'aime aussi. » Henry soupira et retourna jouer sur sa Playstation Portable. Le carillon à côté de la porte produisit un joli son signalant que sa mère venait de sortir.

 **oo0oo**

Cela faisait un moment que Robin avait laissé à Regina le temps d'être seule depuis qu'elle était revenue du Granny pour aller se chercher une boisson.

 _Toujours le même endroit vieux et peu fréquenté,_ avait-elle pensé. Alors qu'elle descendait la rue elle avait remarqué une voiture familière - une Coccinelle VW jaune. Elle savait que c'était celle d'Emma. Elle avait fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et les avait rouvert et encore fermé à plusieurs reprises, croyant qu'elle était tout simplement en train de rêver.

 _Mais comment était-ce possible ?_ avait-elle pensé. Elle s'était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne regardait même pas devant elle en marchant. Elle avait tourné dans la prochaine rue jusqu'au moment où elle était rentrée dans une autre personne, renversant son latte chaud sur cet étranger.

« Merde ! » avait crié la femme.

Regina avait essayé de nettoyer le fouillis qu'elle avait créé, essuyant son t-shirt. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la femme portait une veste en cuir rouge.

« Emma ?» avait-elle demandé excitée. L'amour de sa vie était de retour et elle ne rêvait pas. Ce qui l'avait rendue encore plus heureuse était que son fils, Henry, était là aussi.

Elles ne cessaient pas ce contact visuel alors qu'Emma présentait Henry. Elle s'était attendue à un câlin mais le garçon avait offert sa main. Elle avait été blessée, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était le prix qu'elle devait payer.

Elles s'étaient regardées intensément avec émotions. L'étincelle qu'elle pensait partie depuis longtemps commença à refaire surface. Elle avait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser.

Soudain, une voix avait appelé son nom derrière elle. Comme un seau d'eau froide versé sur elle, Regina avait réalisé qu'elle était avec Robin. Il s'était arrêté juste à côté d'elle and l'avait rapproché de lui comme si il prenait possession.

Quand Emma était partie, elle n'avait pas su quoi ressentir. Elle avait tout ressentit et puis plus rien, elle était engourdie. Elle savait que Robin avait passé son bras autour d'elle mais elle ne le sentait pas.

Avec son accent british, il avait dit sur un ton concerné, « Regina, chérie ? Tu vas bien ? » Regina avait secoué la tête en guise de négation. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » avait-il demandé.

« J-Je ne me sens pas très bien.» avait-elle dit avec la voix cassée.

« Je vais te ramener à la maison, tu pourras te reposer. »

Ils étaient maintenant dans le manoir de Regina.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux » dit-Robin.

« Non s'il te plait. J'aimerais être seule. » dit-Regina d'une faible voix.

« Non. Je reste. » insista-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer. » Ne voulant pas faire empirer l'état de Regina il acquiesça.

« Ok. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ok ? »

Elle répondit avec un faux sourire. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres mais Regina ne l'embrassa pas en retour. Elle était bien trop confuse. Elle était heureuse avec Robin mais toujours amoureuse d'Emma. Le sentiment était nauséeux, elle avait envie de vomir.

Quand Robin parti, Regina essaya de dormir mais tout ce qu'elle fit était tourner et virer. Elle pleura péniblement résultant d'un mal de tête sévère.

Quand elle ne put plus tolérer la douleur, elle descendit les escaliers pour prendre quelques antidouleurs mais aucune médecine ne pouvait guérir un cœur brisé. Elle pleura et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.


	4. 4-Betrayed

We Could Happen

Chapitre 4 – Betrayed

Emma se précipita vers l'appartement des Blanchards, furieuse après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle frappa violemment contre la porte.

« Une seconde ! » dit-Snow. Mais les coups s'intensifiaient.

« J'arrive ! »

Snow ouvrit la porte, les sourcils froncés.

« Qui-Emma ! Salut, il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa fille qui avait des yeux brûlant de colère.

Emma entra et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Vous auriez pu me le dire ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ok, calme-toi, Emma. De quoi tu parles, je ne comprends pas ? »Demanda Mary Margaret confuse.

« Vous auriez pu m'avertir qu'elle était avec Robin ! Vous aviez dit qu'elle allait mieux ! Donc vous pensez qu'elle va mieux avec ce hors-la-loi plutôt qu'avec moi, hein ? » S'époumona Emma.

« Chérie, ce n'est pas- »

Coupant la parole à Mary Margaret, David intervint « On voulait te le dire mais on ne savait pas comment. On ne veut pas te faire de mal. »

Emma ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette explication. « Très bien. Merci pour la préoccupation et la longueur d'avance. Je viens juste de les voir ensemble de mes propres yeux. » dit-Emma avec sarcasme, sonnant plus contrariée que furieuse.

« Et je pensais que les parents voulaient ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leurs enfants. » rajouta-la blonde.

« On veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ! »dirent-Mary Margaret et David à l'unisson.

« Et qu'il y a-t-il de bien dans le fait que Regina et moi soyons séparées ? »

Les larmes d'Emma ne cessaient de couler. Elle était blessée en partie parce que ses parents lui avaient caché une telle chose.

« Je n'aurai pas dû revenir ici. » Elle fit un grand pas en arrière avant de sortir de la pièce et claquer la porte.

Mary Margaret voulu la rattraper mais David l'arrêta. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras réconfortants de son mari.


	5. 5-White Lies

We Could Happen

Chapitre 5 – White Lies

Emma fit tomber ses clés alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Sa main tremblait toujours de rage. Pour la énième fois, elle se sentait trahie.

Elle ramassa les clés sur le sol quand Henry ouvrit la porte. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait laissé Henry au Granny.

« Salut, M'man. »

« Salut, gamin. Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien mais j'ai besoin d'une explication. » répondit-il en croisant ses bras.

« Désolée, quoi ? »

« Maman, j'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu ne décrochait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton enquête ? »

Elle se releva et entra dans la chambre.

« Je suis fatiguée Henry. Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça demain ? » dit-Emma sur un ton plus autoritaire que fatigué.

« Mais Maman ! » Emma lui lança un regard désapprobateur, et grâce à ça Henry sut qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

« Ok. »

Henry éteignit la télé et alla directement se coucher alors qu'Emma s'assit sur le canapé et fixa l'écran éteint de la télé. Ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée se rejouait dans sa tête mais quand elle fermait les yeux les visions étaient pires. Des souvenirs heureux avec Regina se bousculaient dans son esprit et puis tout d'un coup elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Le lendemain matin, Henry se leva alors que sa mère buvait un café. Il ne prononça pas un mot pensant que sa mère était toujours fâchée contre lui.

« Salut gamin » le salua-Emma.

« Salut M'man. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais. Euh, Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. » Ses petits yeux de chien battu la firent flancher.

« Je suis désolée aussi, j'étais juste fatiguée. »

« Donc… » commença-Henry essayant de jauger l'humeur de sa mère.

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?»

Henry secoua la tête en souriant.

« Bien. Désolée je devais éteindre mon portable. Hier, n'était pas une super journée, je n'ai pas réussie à récupérer beaucoup d'infos. Je suis désolée ça a pris du temps. » Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer mais Henry savais que c'était un mensonge. Il avait hérité de son talent pour reconnaitre lorsqu'une personne mentait.

« Ok…M'man je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, gamin. Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? » Sa question surpris sa mère, elle faillit renverser son café.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je te l'ai dit je travaille sur une affaire. » dit-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu me mens ? »

Mais avant qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps de répondre avec un autre mensonge, Henry la bombarda de questions.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde ici me connait ? Je peux les sentir me fixer, tout le temps. Est-ce qu'on est déjà venu ici ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait réellement ici ? »

Elle leva ses deux mains comme si elle capitulait devant un officier de police.

« Whoa, whoa, gamin. Doucement ! »

« L'autre fois la serveuse m'a donnée un chocolat chaud. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y d'inhabituel là-dedans ? »

« Gratuit. Et en plus il y avait de la cannelle dessus. »

Emme rigola au nez du garçon essayant de bluffer.

« Peut-être qu'elle essayait seulement d'être gentille avec un nouvel arrivant ? Je suppose que c'est un cadeau de bienvenue. Tu penses trop, gamin. »

Henry fut quelque peu amadouer par l'explication de sa mère mais ne fut pas totalement convaincu. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond et il voulait découvrir ce que c'était.


	6. 6-Truth Be Told

We Could Happen

Chapitre 6 – Truth Be Told

Emma voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille pour réfléchir. Elle alla donc sur le rivage où Henry et elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver. Elle s'assit sur le petit château. Elle fixait l'horizon, sentant le froid sur son visage.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

« Hey, » dit-une voix chaude. Emma reconnut tout de suite celle de Regina. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la brune devant elle.

Elle portait un jean skinny noir, un haut de la même couleur, un manteau bleu roi ainsi que une jolie paire de bottes. _Bon sang !_ pensa Emma. _Comment pourrait-elle être plus sexy ?_

« Hey, » murmura-Emma en tentant de paraître calme alors que sous son t-shirt son cœur battait vite et fort.

« Ça te dirait d'aller marcher un petit peu ? » demanda-Regina. Emma haussa les épaules et se releva. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches. Et elles marchèrent toutes les deux.

« Je…je mourrais d'envie de savoir comment vous êtes rentrés. Je veux dire, il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir à Storybrooke ! »

« En fait, Hook m'a trouvée à New York et m'a donnée une potion pour retrouver mes souvenirs » expliqua-Emma.

« Oh, wow… » remarqua-Regina, semblant déçue. Cala aurait dû être à elle de sauver son amie, pas Hook. Mais c'était l'inverse, elle était la méchante et la cause de toutes ses souffrances.

« Sinon qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? » questionna-elle.

« C'est différent » marmonna-la blonde. « Mais je pense que certaines personnes restent les mêmes. » rajouta-t-elle en insistant sur ses mots.

« Oui, et je pense que certains sentiments restent les mêmes également. » dit-Regina en retour. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux d'Emma avec une étincelle dans le regard. Son regard fixe rendit Emma mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ? » demanda-Emma pour rompre le malaise.

« Je viens ici à chaque fois que je n'ai pas le moral, lorsque je veux revivre de beaux souvenirs qui se sont déroulés à cet endroit. » répondit-Regina, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Emma sourit et baissa la tête pour regarder le sable. Son sourire se changea instantanément en une mine renfrognée.

De but en blanc, Regina demanda, « Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ? »

« Non. » répondit-Emma, faisant signe de la tête. « Pas du tout. »

Elles retombèrent dans un autre silence gênant. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre elle seulement bouleversée. Elle était déçue mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire en face. Elle attrapa un galet et joua avec.

« C'était agréable de te revoir » murmura-Emma. C'était vrai. Emma avait était très heureuse de l'avoir vu mais ne s'attendait pas à la revoir avec Robin. Regina avait déjà brisé son cœur avant qu'elle ne parte et elle ne s'en était jamais totalement remise jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oui » dit-Regina, « Je pourrais te revoir une prochaine fois ? » demanda-t-elle en passant.

« Bien sûr. Je suppose que je te reverrai dans les alentours… avec ton petit ami. » Elle lança le caillou dans l'eau et quitta Regina.

« Emma, si tu me laissais seulement t'expliquer! » cria-Regina en essayant de se positionner en face d'Emma.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! Ça ne changera rien ! » Répondit-Emma.

« Cela changera tout ! »

La tension entre elles augmentait. Des larmes remplissaient leurs yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu me blesser alors que je t'aimer inconditionnellement ? » Le visage d'Emma tourna au rouge par colère.

« Emma, je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais. »

« C'est des conneries ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant et essuyant ses larmes.

« Tu ne comprends pas…je…je » Regina n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. Elle faisait une crise de panique et avait du mal à respirer correctement. Elle plaça sa main droite sur sa poitrine afin de retrouver une respiration régulière. « Je devais passer un marché avec Gold. »

Emma s'arrêta soudainement.

« En échange de te sauver toi et Henry, il m'a donné une condition : Je devais embrasser Robin. »

Finalement, elle laissa les mots s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi Gold passerait-il un tel marché ? » demanda-Emma avec ton plein d'accusations alors qu'elle s'approchait de la brune.

« Parce qu'il savait que ça te blesserait et te donnerait une autre raison de t'en aller. » expliqua-Regina entre ses courtes respirations.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? » cria-Emma.

« Ne pas te l'avoir dit ? J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois tu m'envoyais balader! » La respiration de Regina empirait. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« J-Je suis désolée Regina, j'aurais dû savoir. J'aurai dû t'écouter avant de me faire mon opinion. » Dit-elle. « Mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, cela ne veut toujours rien dire, tu es avec Robin et je ne veux pas être une briseuse de ménage. »

« Emma, s'il te plaît, » murmura-Emma. « Je suis tellement désolée… »

Le visage de Regina palissait à vue d'œil et d'un coup ses jambes lâchèrent.

« Regina ! » Emma couru jusqu'à elle et heureusement attrapa la brune. Elle plaça la femme impuissante dans une meilleure position.

Regina reposa sa tête sur la cage thoracique d'Emma et la blonde enroula ses bras autour d'elle. L'étreinte fit Regina se sentir mieux.

« Ça va ? » demanda-Emma d'une voix rempli d'inquiétude.

« Je suis désolée, Emma. Je le suis vraiment. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une seconde chance ? »

« Regina, je dois te ramener chez toi, maintenant. »

« Attend, non. Tiens-moi encore un peu plus longtemps. » Prononça doucement Regina d'une faible voix.

Elles restèrent dans cette position durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Regina tienne sur ses pieds.

Emma reconduisit Regina chez elle, mais celle celle-ci étant toujours faible, la blonde l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Emma ne voulait pas avoir plus de moments personnels avec la brune car cela doublait sa peine. Elle installa Regina dans son lit et lui brossa les cheveux.

« Tu te reposes ok ? »

Regina sourit de moitié et prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

« Merci, Emma. »

La sensation de la peau de Regina contre la sienne lui envoya une décharge dans tout son corps.

Emma quitta la chambre mais avant de fermer la porte, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la femme endormie.


	7. 7-Second Chance?

Hey! Je suis désolée pour le laps de temps assez important qui s'est écoulé entre la publication du dernier chapitre et celui-ci.

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

We Could Happen

Chapitre 7 – Second Chance

Quand Henry se réveilla, sa mère était déjà sortie. Elle avait laissé une boîte de céréales et une brique de lait frais pour le garçon.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas ici. Je dois trouver ce que ma mère me cache._ Pensa-t-il.

Alors après son petit déjeuner, il fouilla l'unique valise que sa mère avait emmenée avec eux.

Des vêtements, des vêtements, des chaussures, et encore des vêtements.

 _Attend, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?_ se demanda-t-il à lui-même en touchant une texture différente au fond de la valise. _Un livre ?_

Il sortit le gros livre et laissa les vêtements tomber sur le sol. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ressentit une drôle de sensation envers le bouquin. La couverture disait : « Once Upon A Time ». _Pourquoi ça me semble si familier ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu dans notre appartement à New York ?_

En se demandant ce que c'était, il faisait défiler les pages et se surpris à lire chaque histoire. Tellement concentré sur les histoires, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà arrivé à la moitié du livre. Il tourna une page et s'arrêta sur une image d'un garçon qui lui ressemblait quelque peu. C'était son histoire quand Peter Pan l'avait emmené à aux Pays Imaginaire et que sa famille était venue le sauver. Il continua sa lecture jusqu'à la dernière page où le livre parlait de la Sauveuse et du garçon, obligés de quitter la ville à cause de la nouvelle Malédiction.

Il fit tomber le livre accidentellement et ferma les yeux. Une soudaine vague de pensées le traversa. C'était comme un film qui se jouait à l'envers, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela se produisit pendant quelques secondes encore, puis il ouvrit ses yeux et sourit. Ses souvenirs étaient de retour.

 **oo0oo**

Emma alla chez ses parents pour s'excuser après avoir été impolie avec eux. Elle avait fini par se rendre compte que ses parents voulaient réellement son bien.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Emma ! » La surprise était facilement repérable sur le visage de Mary Margaret.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir agi ainsi la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas -» Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir, Snow la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura sa mère.

« Maman ? » appela une voix familière.

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ? » Emma était surprise de voir son fils dans l'appartement de sa mère.

« Maman, je me souviens de tout ! » dit-il enthousiaste.

« Tout ? Mais-comment ? » Demanda-t-elle amusée.

« Bah je savais que tu ne me disais pas toute la vérité. Qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu ne me disais pas à propos de cette affaire sur laquelle tu travaillais. Du coup j'ai cherché, si tu ne voulais rien me dire alors j'allais trouver tout seul. »

« Tu es un petit malin, Henry. » dit-Emma en lui tapotant la tête.

« Je suppose qu'il a ça dans le sang. » répliqua-Mary Margaret en ricanant.

« Alors, dis-moi comment tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ? » demanda curieusement Emma au garçon.

« J'ai farfouillé dans la valise que tu as amené ici et je suis accidentellement tombé sur mon livre 'Once Upon A Time'. »

« Attends, quoi ? Ton livre ? »

« Ouais, j'ai lu les histoires et tout d'un coup, ma mémoire est revenue. C'était comme si le passé avait été retenu dans le livre. Maman, merci d'avoir pris le livre avec nous. »

« C'est bizarre ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il est arrivé ici !»

« Arrête de bluffer, maman. T'as perdu ! »

« Non, gamin, sérieusement. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé ci ! Je veux dire, qui pourrait l'avoir mis dans la valise ? Je ne l'ai pas apporté ici et je suis sûre et certaine qu'on ne l'avait pas à New York ! » expliqua-Emma.

« J'imagine que le livre a retrouvé son chemin jusqu'à la personne qui en avait le plus besoin. Tu te souviens quand je l'ai donné à Henry lorsqu'il se sentait seul ? Il a surgit de mon dressing ! Et l'autre fois quand on le cherchait pour faire retrouver la mémoire d'Henry après que Peter Pan le lui ait effacée. On l'a cherché partout et on presque mit la maison sans dessus-dessous pour le retrouver. On ne l'a pas trouvé du premier coup mais lorsque j'ai cherché une seconde fois, il m'attendait là. » dit-Mary Margaret avec un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai. » Emma regarda sa mère puis Henry et sourit.

« Je suis désolée gamin de t'avoir caché la vérité plusieurs fois mais j'étais en train de chercher une solution pour que tu retrouves tes souvenirs. » rajouta-t-elle.

« C'est bon Maman. Au moins maintenant on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je suis content d'être de retour à la maison.»

« Moi aussi gamin. » Tous les trois, ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

« Au fait, est-ce qu'on allait voir mon autre maman ? Elle m'a vraiment manquée. »

Mary Margaret et Emma froncèrent les sourcils et Henry remarqua leur changement d'attitude.

« On peut ? S'il te plaît Maman ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on peut aller la voir. » Murmura-Emma douloureusement.

« Maman, je sais qu'elle t'aime toujours. » dit-Henry doucement en serrant les mains de sa mère.

« C'est fou, gamin. » répondit-Emma.

« Ce n'est pas fou ! Maman, tu dois me croire ! »

« Comment tu peux affirmer une telle chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, en considérant ce que son fils était en train de dire.

« J'ai vu la façon dont elle t'a regardé quand vous vous êtes rentrée dedans. C'est la manière dont vous vous regardiez avant, quand vous étiez amoureuses. C'est aussi comme ça que Grand-Mère et Grand-Père se regardent… Comme s'ils regardaient leur véritable amour ! »

Emma soupira en entendant les dires de son fils.

« Maman, tu dois lui parler. » Snow hocha la tête en accord avec lui et sourit.

« S'il te plaît promet-moi que tu vas lui parler. » supplia-Henry en faisant ses yeux de petit chien battu.

« Ok, j'essaierai. » marmonna-Emma pas très convaincue.

« Promet-moi ! » demanda-Henry.

« Ok, ok ! Je te le promets. »

Le visage d'Henry s'illumina _. Il y a toujours de l'espoir_ , pensa-t-il.


	8. 8-Broken Hearted

Bonjour tout le monde, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette traduction, les reviews, les follows et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite ! Merci beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

We Could Happen.

Chapitre 8 – Broken Hearted

Au même moment chez Regina…

Regina se réveilla avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait décidé que rien ne l'empêcherait de vouloir Emma de nouveau. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet là où elle gardait précieusement une photo d'elle et Emma. Elle la contempla longuement en souriant mais son sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir faire ce qui était à faire : elle devait briser le cœur de l'homme qui l'aimait, Robin.

Elle avait été habituée à arracher des cœurs auparavant mais elle ne pensait pas que devoir en briser un était plus difficile. Robin était un homme loyal en dépit d'être un voleur, il avait un cœur bon. Il aimait Regina plus que tout au monde.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? L'amour que lui donnait Robin n'était pas réciproque parce que son cœur appartenait à une autre personne, Emma. La femme dont elle pensait être destinée.

Elle appela Robin et lui demanda de la rejoindre chez elle. Quand il arriva il l'enlaça et s'inclina pour l'embrasser mais lorsque ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, elle recula et secoua sa tête. Robin chercha la raison de cet acte.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je… voudrais seulement parler. »

Robin prit une grande inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Regina ? » demanda-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas.

« Dernièrement, c'est comme si tu étais là mais que ton cœur, lui, était ailleurs. S'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, parce que tu ne sembles pas heureuse. »

Il attrapa sa main et la positionna sur son thorax.

C'était vrai, il méritait de connaître la vérité. Regina savait qu'elle avait besoin de tout le courage qu'elle avait seulement pour commencer la conversation. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu vois, ce baiser, celui que l'on s'est donné avant que la ville ne soit recouverte par la Malédiction… » Elle fit une pause en réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle allait employer mais aucun ne vinrent. « …il ne voulait rien dire. » continua-t-elle.

Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Comme s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à battre normalement.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Parce que c'était le marché que j'avais passé avec Gold en échange de la sécurité d'Henry et Emma. Je devais blesser Emma pour qu'elle ait une raison de s'en aller. »

« Et alors à propos de toutes ces choses après qu'elle soit partie ? Ne me dit pas que c'était aussi une partie du marché ! » Des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

« Non, Robin. Quand elle est partie, j'étais brisée. Tu es resté à mes côtés et m'a aidée à me relever. J'étais heureuse avec toi. » Expliqua-t-elle en tenant les mains de Robin.

« Et maintenant ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne soyons pas heureux. Tu sais combien que je suis heureux avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il.

« Tu l'es…mais moi ? Je ne suis plus sûre. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui égale ton amour, Robin. »

« Regina s'il te plaît… » Les larmes dégoulinaient à présent sur son visage.

« Je ne peux plus faire ça. Si je reste je vais me mentir à moi-même et à toi aussi, et ce n'est pas juste. »

Les mots de Regina firent voler son cœur en éclats.

« J'étais seulement ton rebond ? Ton plan de sauvetage ? »Claqua-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment oses-tu m'accuser d'une telle chose ! Je ne pensais pas du tout que j'allais m'attacher à toi. C'est juste arrivé. Robin tu es un super gars mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux alors que les siens pleuraient à chaudes larmes de douleur.

« Je suis désolé. Je…Je… » Il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« Je t'aime Regina. Si seulement nous avions le bon moment… »

Regina baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait misérable et cruelle de briser un cœur aussi sincère.

Elle serra Robin dans ses bras une dernière fois.

« Souviens-toi seulement que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi, ok ? » dit-Robin en lui embrassant le front.

Après un moment, Robin partit enfin. Elle se sentit coupable après avoir rompu avec lui. Cela avait peut-être semblé malpoli ou sans cœur mais elle était réellement excitée de partager cette bonne nouvelle avec Emma : Elles pourraient être ensemble à nouveau.

Elle prit ses clés de voiture et commença à conduire. Elle devait aller voir Emma rapidement pour le lui dire elle-même.

 **ooOoo**

Regina était heureuse, elle mit même la radio et tapota sur son volant au rythme de la musique. Elle coupa le moteur lorsqu'elle vit Emma au loin.

Elle sourit à sa vue jusqu'au moment où Hook ruina son champ de vision. _Attend, elle est avec Hook là?! Pourquoi sort-elle avec ce pirate saoul !_ Voir l'amour de sa vie avec une autre personne la fit souffrir. _Peut-être que c'est ce qu'Emma a ressenti lorsqu'elle m'a vu embrasser Robin ? Pourquoi lorsque quelque chose semble aller dans le bon sens, le reste ne suit pas?_ pensa-t-elle.

Regina resta dans sa voiture et regarda les deux qui rigolaient ensemble. Emma était en train de sourire comme une idiote. Elle semblait si heureuse avec lui.

La Maire était blessée et en colère. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et passa les vitesses les unes après les autres. Elle conduisit imprudemment vite et atteignit sa maison en un instant. Elle marcha rapidement, claqua la porte et s'effondra derrière sa porte d'entrée. Elle se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurer le visage entre ses mains.

Après un moment, elle essaya de se calmer. _Pourquoi je pleure pour ça ? Ca ne mérite même pas mes larmes._ Elle essaya de se changer les idées pour distraire ses pensées qui allaient vers Emma et Hook. Elle pensa donc à son fils et combien elle devrait-être parce qu'elle allait enfin le revoir. Elle fit à manger pour deux personnes sachant que son fils allait rester pour la nuit.

L'horloge sonna neuf heures mais Henry n'était toujours pas là, et il commençait à pleuvoir des cordes. _Super, maintenant il n'y aucune chance qu'il ne vienne._ Elle entreprit de débarrasser la table lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.


	9. 9-Stay The Night

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël (techniquement un peu en retard puisqu'on est le 26) !

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

We Could Happen.

Chapitre 9 – Stay The Night

Emma avait promis à Henry qu'il resterait chez Regina pour la nuit. Mais avant d'atteindre le manoir de Regina, il s'était mis à pleuvoir comme si une tempête allait arriver. La blonde ne pouvait même plus voir la route à cause des trombes d'eau.

Elle prêta sa veste en cuir marron à Henry ainsi qu'un parapluie pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé en sortant de la voiture.

« Appelle-moi si quelque ne chose ne va pas ok ? Et couche-toi tôt. » Dit-elle à son fils.

« Maman, ca va aller. Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais partir tout de suite. Peut être que tu pourrais rester un moment. Je suis sûr que maman serait d'accord. » Henry lui sourit.

« Tu penses ? Hum, bon ok. Seulement le temps que la pluie se calme. »

« Je vais descendre en premier comme ça j'irai de ton côté et on partagera le parapluie. » dit-Henry.

« Non. Cours jusqu'à la porte. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mouillé. »

Henry ouvrit rapidement le parapluie en sortant de la voiture, courut vers la porte d'entrée et appela Regina.

En entendant la voix de son fils, Regina reposa les assiettes sur la table, lissa sa jupe noire en soie et ouvrit la porte pour son fils. Henry l'enlaça et lui annonça :

« Maman, Maman reste ok ? Ok ! »

Elle était toujours en train d'enregistrer ce qu'Henry venait de lui dire en voyant Emma sortir de sa voiture. Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Emma dans son débardeur blanc, son jeans skinny et ses bottes qui courrait vers son patio en se protégeant la tête avec son sac.

« Salut » dit-Emma en essuyant l'eau sur son visage.

Regina répondit avec un demi-sourire, un faux ou alors peut-être un sourire d'envie. Elle était censée être en colère contre Emma parce qu'elle sortait avec Hook.

« Je peux rester pendant quelques minutes ? Juste le temps que la pluie s'arrête. » dit-Emma pour rassurer Regina du fait qu'elle ne comptait pas rester.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Regina la détailla du regard de la tête aux pieds. Elle était distraite par le soutien gorge qu'Emma portait car celui-ci était visible à cause de son haut mouillé.

« B-bien sûr ou alors vous pouvez rester la nuit, Miss Swan. » bégaya-t-elle _. Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai des problèmes pour parler ?!_

« C'est très généreux de ta part mais je pense que c'est un peu trop demander. Je ne veux vraiment pas rester longtemps. »

« J'insiste. Regardez la pluie, je ne pense pas que cela va se stopper tout de suite. »

« Merci pour la générosité. Bien, peut-être que je pourrais dormir dans la chambre d'Henry ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Vous réalisez que sa chambre lui a manqué. » dit-Regina de sa voix rauque.

« Ok ? » C'est tout ce qu'Emma pouvait dire. Où allait-elle dormir ? _La chambre d'ami,_ devina-t-elle.

« Suivez-moi, Miss Swan » commanda-Regina.

Emma commençait à avoir froid à cause de la pluie.

« Je suis désolée je suis toute mouillée, j'essuierai le sol. » Mais Regina ne sembla pas retenir ses mots. Elle guida Emma vers un couloir familier : il conduisait vers la chambre d'ami et celle de Regina. Emma retint sa respiration elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elles-deux dormant ensemble. Elle était excitée jusqu'au moment où Regina ouvrit la chambre d'ami. _Merde._

Après avoir scanné la pièce comme un contrôle qualité, Regina referma la porte.

« Je suis désolée vous ne pouvez pas utiliser cette chambre. C'est poussiéreux cela risquerait de réveiller votre asthme. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas de partager ma chambre, Miss Swan ? »

« Oh, bien sûr que non. » Elle se sentait victorieuse, c'était la fête en elle. Emma commença à trembler légèrement de froid. Quand elles rentrèrent dans la chambre de la brune, Emma se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour que l'eau de ses chaussures ne coule pas sur le précieux sol de Regina. Elle enleva ses bottes trempées, retira son haut et l'essora. Elle tremblait littéralement.

« Regina, je peux utiliser ta douche ? »

« Je suppose que vous êtes déjà dedans » répondit-Regina sarcastiquement. _Toujours la même Regina sarcastique_. Elle fit couler l'eau et se délecta de la chaleur de celle-ci qui coulait le long de son corps.

Elle était complètement nue lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« J'ai bientôt fini! »

« Vous avez oublié de prendre une serviette. » _Mince oui. Pourquoi je l'ai oublié ? J'ai une meilleure idée._

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en apporter une ? Désolée et merci ! Tu n'as qu'à la mettre sur le lavabo, la porte est ouverte. » Dit-elle, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Elle pensa à séduire Regina. Elle savait que la brune ne pouvait presque pas la voir nue à cause de la vitre de la douche qui était pleine de buée. Néanmoins, elle serait capable de voir sa silhouette.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Emma tenta de paraitre sexy. Regina déposa la serviette, un pyjama en soie et un set de toilette dans le lavabo. Regina ne put résister à jeter un coup d'œil sur la femme dans la douche. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose à cause de la buée mais elle pouvait tout de même voir les courbes d'Emma – ses jambes, ses fesses, sa poitrine. Elle semblait apprécier la douche chaude. Elle voulut la rejoindre mais se rappela qu'elle devait rester fâchée contre la blonde. Ce dont elle était témoin la fit sourire. Elle referma la porte pour qu'Emma puisse se changer.

« Profitez de mes vêtements, Miss Swan. » Dit Regina de son habituel ton froid.

Emma était très belle dans son pyjama bleu en soie. Regina ne faisait que la contempler. Les boucles blondes de la plus jeune formaient un contraste avec le vêtement.

« Bien sûr que je vais en profiter, c'est tellement confortable ! »

Elles entendirent des pas se dirigeant vers la chambre.

« Maman ! » Appela Henry.

« Oui ? » Répondirent les deux femmes à l'unisson.

Elles se regardèrent et gloussèrent légèrement. Henry entra dans la chambre.

« Qui est ce que tu appelles, moi ou elle ? » demanda Emma.

« Toutes les deux. Venez ! C'est l'heure de _Laugh for Gags_! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant qu'Henry descendait les escaliers. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé avec Henry entre elles. Les blagues à la télé faisaient rire Henry et Emma comme des fous. Ils étaient mère et fils, sans hésitation.

Emma fixa intensément Regina, qui, évidemment se retenait de rire. La brune mangeait du popcorn d'une manière très sexy. _Mon dieu, qu'elle est séduisante._ Etait-il possible d'être jalouse du popcorn ? C'était stupide mais vrai. Elle avait l'impression de saliver en l'observant.

Regina regarda accidentellement vers sa gauche et remarqua la blonde qui la fixait, en souriant. Regina la regarda donc aussi, mais quand elle le fit, Emma redirigea ses yeux verts vers la télévision.

« Henry, tu as dépassé d'une demi-heure l'heure du couché. » Rappela Regina à son fils.

« Mais Maman ! »

Il regarda son autre mère, Emma, comme s'il essayait d'appeler à l'aide pour convaincre Regina de le laisser veiller encore un peu. La brune envoya un regard désapprobateur à Emma.

« Tu as entendu ta mère, gamin. Au lit. »

« Bonne nuit Mamans. Je vous aime. » Il serra ses deux mères étroitement.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dirent Emma et Regina mais la blonde regardait Regina en prononçant ces paroles. La brune remarqua, et rougit alors. Elle tentait tout son possible pour cacher son expression en remettant un masque froid sur son visage.

Henry couru à l'étage et ferma sa porte. Regina commença à nettoyer leur bazar et Emma tenta de l'aider.

« C'est bon, Miss Swan. Vous n'avez pas à nettoyer, c'est chez moi. »

« Non, j'aimerai aider. » insista-t-elle.

Regina attrapa trois verres à la fois et lorsqu'elle fit un pas, les verres tombèrent sur le sol en marbre.

« Aïe ! » cria Regina.

Emma couru vers Regina. Sa jambe saignait, un éclat de verre l'avait coupée.

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna la brune à la plus jeune pour qu'elle ne marche pas sur le verre.

« Non, toi, ne bouge pas ! » Emma s'avança rapidement pour aller chercher le balai et le kit de premier secours dans la salle de bain. Elle connaissait très bien la maison.

Elle balaya les bouts de verre au niveau de Regina pour qu'elle ne marche pas dessus. Quand l'endroit fut nettoyer, Regina s'assis sur le canapé. Elle siffla lorsqu'Emma attrapa sa jambe gauche abîmée sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait mal ? »

Regina secoua sa tête. La blonde la faisait chavirer. Regina sourit à cette pensée. Emma la vit sourire et se demanda ce qui la faisait agir ainsi en dépit de sa plaie recouverte de sang. Emma nettoya la coupure avec un coton en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Quand elle eut fini, elle mit un pansement sur la plaie. Regina rougit encore une fois face aux gestes délicats de la blonde.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Miss Swan ne réagissez pas de façon excessive. C'est seulement une coupure. Je n'ai pas été amputée. » Dit-elle.

« Un simple merci aurait été assez. » déclara-Emma en haussant un sourcil.

Regina ne répondit rien.

« Bien, reste assise je vais finir de débarrasser. »

Regina tenta de se relever mais Emma lui lança un regard noir. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit tel un enfant venant de se faire réprimander.

Elle attendit qu'Emma finisse et décidèrent d'aller à l'étage.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » proposa Emma.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, je peux me débrouiller. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me repousser ? » cria-Emma.

« Moins fort, Miss Swan. Notre fils pourrait vous entendre. » dit-Regina d'une voix rauque.

« Dis-moi! »

« Miss Swan je vous ai dit- » Regina avait parlé plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Et arrête de m'appeler 'Miss Swan' ! » claqua-Emma. Son cœur était rempli d'indignation.

« Vous êtes dans ma maison, je peux vous appeler comme je le souhaite…Miss Swan. » railla-t-elle en lui lança un sourire satisfait.

« Rhaa ! » Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

Il y avait une atmosphère étouffante entre-elles lorsqu'elles montèrent les escaliers.


	10. 10-Too Much Swearing

Je publie le chapitre 10 de cette fic, en espérant que vous allez tout péter en 2017! Bonne Année!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

We Could Happen

Chapitre 10 – Too Much Swearing

La porte se referma et le sarcasme de Regina continua. La tension entre les deux jeunes femmes était toujours intense. Aucune ne voulant baisser ses gardes.

Emma brancha ses écouteurs et mit le volume de son IPod au maximum. Elle s'affala sur le lit et se voûta contre les oreillers. Elle remarqua Regina qui la regardait et remuait les lèvres mais elle l'ignora. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta sa musique trépidante.

Regina tira sur les écouteurs de la blonde.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne peux pas écouter ma musique ? » gronda-Emma.

« C'est trop fort. C'est comme si vous n'aviez pas d'écouteurs du tout ! »

« Peu importe ! » Elle attrapa deux coussins sur le lit pour les emmener sur le canapé avec elle.

« Où pensez-vous aller, Miss Swan ? »

« Merde, Regina ! Je t'ai dit ne m'appelle comme ça ! Je vais dormir sur le canapé si ça te rend heureuse ! »

« Est-ce que je vous ai donné la permission de dormir sur le canapé ? »

Emma relança les oreillers qu'elle serrait sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me parler sans être désinvolte ! Tu agis comme l'Evil Queen avec moi et je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Bonne nuit, Emma. » dit clairement Regina.

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet à côté d'elle et Emma fit la même chose. La brune se tourna de son côté et ramena les draps vers elle. Quelques minutes passèrent et Emma n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Leur dos se faisaient face. Emma se positionna face au plafond et fixa celui-ci. Son rythme cardiaque n'était toujours pas régulier à cause des cris qui avaient eu lieu. Elle regarda Regina qui était de l'autre côté du lit.

 _Comment peut-elle dormir après toutes ses prises de bec ?_

« Regina » murmura-t-elle, mais l'autre femme ne fit aucun mouvement.

Avant, lorsqu'elles se disputaient, elles ne se couchaient pas avant d'avoir réglé le problème. Emma était très contrariée. Elle voulait parler avec Regina ou alors seulement la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle essaya de résister mais l'envie était bien trop forte elle saisit sa chance et se rapprocha de la brune. Regina ne remua pas, la blonde en profita et se rapprocha encore. Quand elle fut sûre que Regina était endormie, elle entoura la taille de Regina avec son bras, celui-ci épousa parfaitement sa courbe. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina, elle respira son parfum et la serra dans ses bras.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Regina ne dormait pas, mais était bien éveillée. Elle avait entendu lorsqu'Emma avait appelé son nom, elle avait senti lorsqu'Emma avait changé de position et lorsque la blonde l'avait touchée, elle avait frissonné à l'intérieur. Sentir la peau d'Emma contre la sienne lui avait donné des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger, comme ça la blonde n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Après un moment, elle entendit Emma laisser échapper un long soupir et retirer son bras de sa taille. La blonde se leva et descendit les escaliers.

Emma sortit un verre du buffet, y plaça des glaçons provenant du frigo et attrapa une bouteille de Scotch. En s'asseyant sur un siège en hauteur elle versa le liquide dans son verre. Elle réfléchissait. Elle mit cartes sur table et chercha toutes les possibilités pour lesquelles Regina agissait ainsi avec elle.

Elle avala la liqueur d'un coup et s'essuya la bouche. Puis elle enchaîna les verres les uns après les autres. Sa tête reposait sur son bras droit et avec ses doigts elle se massait les tempes dans un geste circulaire. Elle était en train de se servir une quatrième dose d'alcool lorsque quelqu'un vint l'arrêter. C'était Regina.

« Emma », murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi encore ? » railla la blonde. Son visage avait rougit à cause de l'alcool. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant.

« Ce n'est pas sain. » dit-Regina avec intérêt.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui est sain pour moi ! » cracha-Emma en ingurgitant la boisson une nouvelle fois.

« Je te demande d'arrêter ! »

La brune attrapa la bouteille des mains d'Emma qui en renversa sur ses genoux par mégarde.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Regina ! »

Emma fit une pause et ferma ses yeux pendant un moment. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle tremblait à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait à présent dans le sang et l'anxiété qui la parcourait.

« Rien. » répondit la Maire de la ville en fuyant Emma du regard.

« Pourtant ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être rien. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien. » Osa-t-elle.

 _Comment ne pas dire la vérité à de tels yeux couleur émeraude ?_ L'attention et la confusion étaient évidentes dans le regard d'Emma. La brune baissa et secoua la tête. Emma redressa légèrement le menton de Regina.

« Regina, s'il te plaît. J'ai juste besoin de savoir. »

L'ancienne Reine remua encore une fois sa tête.

« S'il te plaît ? » dit-Emma désespérément.

Regina soupira.

« Plus tôt dans la journée, je te cherchais mais je t'ai vue en compagnie de Hook. Tu avais l'air si…heureuse. » dit-elle d'une petite voix, presque brisée.

« Donc c'est ça le problème… Tu es jalouse de lui ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es jalouse alors que tu as Robin. Je veux dire, c'est injuste. C'est mal d'être heureuse ? »

« Non. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est juste que… »

« Juste quoi ? » Elle leva ses sourcils et attendit la réponse de Regina.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais Regina c'est complètement- »

La brune la coupa,

« Je ne suis plus avec Robin. »

« Quoi ? » Emma pensait avoir mal entendu.

« J'ai dit que nous n'étions plus ensemble. »

« Mais- »

« J'ai rompu avec lui ce matin… C'est la raison pour laquelle je te cherchais. Je voulais que tu sois la première personne à être au courant parce que j'espérais que tu nous laisserais une seconde chance… J'espérais qu'il y aurait toujours un 'nous deux'. Mais je suppose que c'est trop tard. » Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur les joues de Regina. Il était trop difficile d'accepter qu'elle arrivait trop tard, Emma avait déjà Hook.

Emma souleva encore le visage de la brune et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Hey. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure n'était qu'un remerciement pas un rendez-vous. Je lui avais promis qu'il pouvait m'emmener quelque part afin de le remercier de m'avoir ramené ici. Il m'a sauvé du mensonge dans lequel je vivais à New York. »

« Est-ce que vous deux- ? » Regina ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. C'était bien trop douloureux et difficile si Emma répondait oui.

« Et bien… »

Regina haleta.

« Il est seulement un ami et rien d'autre. » Regina relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait depuis un moment sans qu'elle ne s'en était aperçue.

Elle pleurait toujours.

« Je suis désolée, Emma. Je suis désolée pour tout. Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignorée. Je suis désolée j'ai tout gâché. Je suis désolée j'- »

Regina voulait s'excuser pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faites mais Emma la fit taire en collant ses lèvres sur celles de Regina dans un long et passionné baiser. Elle la serra étroitement dans ses bras.

« Arrête d'être désolée. Tout est fait et dit ok ? Maintenant, c'est juste une partie du passé et on doit seulement regarder le futur… Un futur qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. » Emma avait dit ça d'une petite voix et embrassa une seconde fois Regina.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Regina regarda Emma droit dans les yeux. Elle sanglotait toujours mais aucune larmes ne coulaient. La façon dont Emma la tenait la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Ses mots l'avaient apaisée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ca va aller. » Dit-Emma en caressant le visage de Regina avec sa main.

La brune frotta ses yeux et se releva.

« Maintenant, je peux remettre ça sur l'étagère ? »

Emma acquiesça. Regina attrapa la liqueur, un grand verre et le remplit d'eau froide.

« Tu as besoin de boire pour nettoyer l'alcool qui est dans ton corps. »

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Emma Obstinée Swan. » dit-Regina d'une voix rauque et exigeante.

« Très bien. » La blonde but trois verres d'eau et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonne fille, maintenant on peut aller se coucher. »

Pensant qu'Emma était capable de marcher, elle partit en première. La plus jeune se trouvait en bas des escaliers, et lorsqu'elle fit un premier pas, elle faillit tomber sur le sol.

« Emma ! » Heureusement, la blonde retrouva rapidement son équilibre en attrapant la rambarde.

« Oups, autant pour moi ! » Emma lança un sourire éméché et fit un signe de paix. Elle était sobre, seulement un peu 'pompette'. Regina la trouvait mignonne même lorsqu'elle avait un peu bu. Elle ressemblait à une jeune adolescente qui s'était soulée après une rupture. La brune l'aida à se redresser et à traverser l'épreuve des escaliers.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la chambre, Emma tomba librement sur le lit de toutes ses forces. Son visage habituellement clair avait rougit à cause de l'alcool et elle avait chaud. Regina plaça la tête d'Emma sur l'oreiller et la couvrit. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui brossa les cheveux. Emma adorait la sensation quand quelqu'un lui brossait les cheveux. C'était apaisant et lui donnait envie de dormir. Elle enroula un bras autour de Regina et murmura :

« Merci. »

Les yeux de la blonde se fermèrent, signe qu'elle rejoignait un sommeil profond. Regina sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je t'aime, Emma.»


	11. 11-The Stranger

Salut, Salut

J'espère que vous allez bien, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je voulais juste dire un grand merci au passage à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, qui suivent cette histoire, et la mettent en favorite! Et merci aussi aux personnes qui ne font que lire! Ca fait vraiment plaisir!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

We Could Happen

Chapitre 11 – The Stranger

Mary Margaret était assise dans un box chez Granny's en attendant Emma lorsqu'une inconnue s'avança vers elle.

« Snow White ? » demanda-la femme.

« Oui ? Je euh…, excusez-moi je vous connais? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Qui étiez-vous, je veux dire, vous savez, dans la Forêt Enchantée ? »

« Je ne suis personne. Cela n'a pas d'importance. » Dit-la femme en haussant les épaules. « Mon nom est Zelena et je travaillais comme nourrice. »

« Oh c'est merveilleux ! Mais comment me connaissez-vous ? » interrogea-Snow, se sentant embarrassée, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme à la chevelure couleur feu qui lui faisait face.

« Qui ne connait pas la Princesse Snow White, la plus féerique de toute ? Votre visage était partout. » S'écria la femme tout sourire. « J'ai remarqué votre ventre arrondi. C'est pour bientôt ? »

« Oh, oui. Il va bientôt arrivé. » Annonça-Snow de manière enjouée.

« Oh c'est un garçon ! Vous devez être vraiment épanouis. »

« En effet nous le sommes. »

« Bien, je me demandais si vous auriez besoin d'aide puisque j'ai déjà travaillé en tant que nourrice. Une multitude d'enfants. Dieu, ce que je les aime. »

« Vraiment ? » Le visage de la femme enceinte s'éclaira de joie et d'excitation.

« Seulement si vous voulez bien de moi. »

« J'aimerai sincèrement! »

La cloche tinta et Emma entra avec un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Emma ! » s'exclama-Snow. « Chérie, tu as l'air amoureuse ! Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-la brune en étudiant le visage de sa fille qui tentait de cacher son rictus.

« Moi ? Non ! Je euh…, Je viens juste de déposer Henry sur les quais. » Déclara-t-elle en regardant l'inconnue en face de sa mère. Snow remarqua le regard d'Emma.

« Oh je suis désolée ! Zelena, voici Emma ma fille ainée. Et Emma voici Zelena, elle va m'aider à traverser cette grossesse. »

« Bonjour Emma. Ravie de vous rencontrer. » La salua Zelena en tendant sa main vers la blonde.

Emma la lui serra et lui rendit son sourire. Elle l'observait d'un air interrogateur, essayant de deviner ses intentions.

« Excusez-moi un instant.» Zelena se leva et partit commander quelque chose au comptoir.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin des deux femmes, Emma murmura à l'oreille de sa mère.

« Maman, depuis quand la connais-tu ? »

« Euh, depuis quelques instants. » grinça-Snow entre ses dents.

« Et tu veux qu'elle t'aide avec le bébé ? Sérieusement ? Maman, tu viens seulement de la rencontrer ! Je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment à propos de cette femme. » expliqua-Emma. Elle se sentait incommodée aux côtés de Zelena.

« Emma ! » Mary Margaret la regarda avec surprise.

« Je dis seulement la vérité ! » dit-Emma en levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

Zelena revint à leur table avec trois cafés entre les mains. Elle en plaça un devant Emma et un autre devant Mary Margaret.

« Merci mais je dois y aller, ok ? » annonça-Emma en embrassant sa mère sur la tête.

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Zelena. »

« Profitez de votre journée, Emma. »

 **oo0oo**

Cette nuit-là lorsqu'Emma rentra, elle trouva Zelena en pleine préparation d'un thé pour ses parents.

« Bonjour Emma. » accueillit-Zelena .

« Coucou mon cœur » salua-Snow en souriant.

Zelena rejoignit la cuisine pour aller chercher les cookies qu'elle avait préparés.

« Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé ? » chuchota-Emma.

« C'est bon Emma, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. » la rassura sa mère. David hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Ils dinèrent mais Emma n'avait pas grand appétit. Elle essayait de cerner cette curieuse femme.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la blonde décida de prendre l'air et envoya un message à Regina :

' _Vérifie ta boîte aux lettres.'_

Elle était passée au manoir et y avait laissé quelque chose plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle souriait niaisement, en imaginant la réaction de Regina qui verrait finalement sa lettre.

Soudain, elle sentit des mains recouvrir sa bouche, des bras l'attraper avec force et la tirer en arrière. Elle tenta de se débattre mais une odeur étrange rendit ses jambes faibles. Elle se sentit vertigineuse puis sa vision s'assombrit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de voir quoique ce soit.

 **oo0oo**

Regina parcourait ses dossiers quand son téléphone vibra. Elle avait un message de la part d'Emma.

' _Vérifie ta boîte aux lettres.'_

La brune se dirigea alors vers sa boîte aux lettres pour y trouver une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement à l'aide de ses doigts longs et fuselés.

Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une carte.

' _Je sais que nous ne sommes pas comme, ensemble ou quoique ce soit mais c'était bizarre de ne rien dire alors je t'offre cette carte._

 _Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Cela ne veut pas vraiment dire grand-chose non plus. Il n'y a même pas de cœur dessus._

 _Initialement, c'est une carte pour dire Salut._

 _Oublie._

 _Emma'_

Elle sourit après avoir lu le contenu de la carte. Elle la trouvait puérile mais mignonne. Elle rentra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle souriait d'une oreille à une autre lorsqu'une voix inconnue la fit sursauter.

« Bien, Bien. »

« Qui diable êtes vous et pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi ? » Regina observa la femme qui laissait ses doigts courir sur la table.

« C'est de cette façon que tu accueilles ta sœur ? »

« Je pense que vous devez vous tromper. Je n'ai pas de sœur ! »

« En fait tu en as une ! Je m'appelle Zelena et je suis ton aînée. » Annonça-la femme aux cheveux roux alors qu'elle parcourait la maison du Maire de ses doigts.

« Et tout ceci ? Tout ceci aurait du être à moi ! »

« Oh, je sens de la jalousie. » minauda-Regina. « Si tu es ma sœur, pourquoi Mère ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ? »

« C'est parce qu'elle m'a abandonnée ! J'ai grandi dans le Pays D'Oz ! J'ai été privée de choses que je méritais à cause de ce que notre mère a fait ! » Cria-t-elle furieuse face à Regina. Elle était pleine de haine et de colère. « J'aurai tout ce que tu possèdes ! Je vais saisir ton bonheur ! »

« Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ? » répondit-Regina. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »

« Oh, tu penses ? » se moqua Zelena. Elle ricana d'un rire maléfique avant de parler. « Je vais commencer par ta bien-aimée. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma sœur était attirée par les filles. »

Regina leva un sourcil.

« Soyons honnêtes, Regina ! Un nom comme Emma ? Emma Swan ? Ca ne te dit rien ? » Demanda-t-elle en attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit.

« Je t'interdis de toucher aux personnes que j'aime ! » La Maire envoya une vague de magie vers sa sœur mais Zelena évita l'attaque avec succès.

« Je vois que tu es un petit peu sensible lorsque cela touche ton amourette » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Regina avant de croquer à pleine dents dans la pomme qu'elle tenait. « Bien maintenant, tu vas me donner tout ce que je mérite ou alors tout ceux qui te sont chers souffriront ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu es malfaisante ! »

« Non Regina, tu es malfaisante ! Et moi ? » Elle s'arrêta. « Je suis Méchante ! A demain, sœurette. »

Zelena sortit son balai magique et s'envola.


	12. 12-Sisterly Love

We Could Happen

Chapitre 12 – A Sisterly Love

Regina se rendit au bureau du Sheriff pour y chercher Emma mais celui-ci était vide.

« Emma ? » Sa voix résonna dans la pièce.

Elle sortit son portable et appela la Sheriff. L'appel se dirigea immédiatement vers le répondeur.

 _« Salut. C'est Emma. Merci de bien vouloir laisser votre message après le bip. Biiiiiiiiiip ! »_

Elle réessaya.

 _« Salut. C'est Emma. Merci de bien vouloir laisser votre message après le bip. Biiiiiiiiiip ! »_

Elle essaya une troisième fois en espérant qu'Emma répondrait à son appel.

 _Emma allez, s'il te plaît décroche ton portable._

 _« Le numéro que vous tentez de joindre est hors de la zone de couverture. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement. »_ Le portable d'Emma était mort.

Regina descendit et courut vers sa Mercedes, roulant à toute vitesse.

 **ooOoo**

« David ! Notre bébé arrive ! Aaaah ! » Cria à pleins poumons Mary Margaret, tenant la rambarde de son lit d'hôpital.

« Attend, Snow ! Ok ! Attend encore un peu ! » S'écria David paniqué.

Le Docteur Whale entra dans la chambre.

« Ecoutez seulement ma voix. Concentrez-vous. Inspirez… Maintenant poussez ! »

Des gouttelettes de sueur se formèrent sur front de Mary Margaret et David.

« Encore une fois ! Poussez ! »

Après vingt minutes de travail, Regina entra dans la chambre de Mary Margaret. Snow avait l'air heureuse, ses bras entourant le nouveau-né.

« Regina ? » Demanda Mary Margaret, surprise que Madame le Maire vienne la voir dans sa chambre.

« David je dois te parler… » Dit doucement Regina, contrairement à son ton habituel. David plissa les yeux et haussa ses sourcils d'étonnement.

« Maintenant ! »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te parler de manière privée ? » Regina commençait à perdre son calme mais essayait tout de même de ne pas exploser.

« Non. Si tu as besoin de me parler, parle-moi maintenant. »

« C'est à propos de votre fille ! » lâcha Regina d'une voix brisée. « Je crois que Zelana l'a enlevée. »

« Quoi ? Elle ne ferait jamais- » Regina la coupa.

« S'il te plaît Mary Margaret je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Crois-le ou non, Zelena est ma demi-sœur et c'est la Wicked Witch d'Oz ! Elle a menacé de me prendre toutes les- » Regina s'arrêta. « J'ai découvert son plan et elle en a après la Sauveuse et… votre fils » rajouta-telle.

Mary Margaret regarda son mari, horrifiée par les mots de Regina.

« Emma avait raison depuis le début ! Non ! David non ! Elle ne peut pas prendre notre bébé ! » Snow fondit en larmes en resserrant sa prise sur son bébé.

« Je ne laisserai personne prendre notre enfant ! Pas cette fois ! » Cria David.

« Désolée de tout casser mais elle va bientôt arriver. J'ai lancé un sort de protection sur le bâtiment afin qu'elle ne puisse pas rentrer mais je crains qu'elle ne possède une magie supérieure à la mienne. Assez puissante pour pénétrer mon sort. »

David serra sa femme et son enfant plus fort. Puis sortit de la chambre à la recherche de la sorcière.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zelena entra dans l'hôpital tenant la dague pouvant contrôler le Dark One.

« Rumplestiltskin ? » S'exclama Regina, horrifiée de le voir en vie. Elle l'avait vu se sacrifier pour vaincre Peter Pan et ne pouvait pas croire qu'il respirait toujours.

« Je suis de retour ma chère ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais…te décaler légèrement. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher d'eux ! »

« J'ai bien peur de devoir te blesser alors. » La menaça-t-il.

Avec un mouvement de poignet, il jeta Regina deux mètres plus loin. Elle était allongée inconsciente sur le sol de l'hôpital.

Zelena et Rumple entrèrent dans la chambre de Mary Margaret et immobilisa la famille Charming. La rousse s'avança vers la mère et lui prit son bébé des bras.

Les deux malintentionnés sortirent de la pièce et rendirent leur mobilité à Mary Margaret et David. Snow fondit en larmes pour son enfant maintenant kidnappé.

 **ooOoo**

« Maman, Maman ! Réveille-toi ! » Regina ouvrit ses yeux en touchant l'arrière de son crâne qui lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Henry… » Dit-elle faiblement. Son fils l'enlaça.

« Maman, ils ont enlevé mon oncle et ils ont aussi Maman. Tu dois les sauver ! » Dit-Henry avec ses yeux de chien battu. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi inquiet.

« Henry, la sorcière est bien trop puissante et elle a la dague qui permet de contrôler le Dark One. »

« Mais tu dois les sauver ! Tu dois ! »

« La Magie Noire ne peut pas battre la Magie Noire. » Annonça-t-elle tristement.

« Alors utilise de la Magie Blanche ! » Proposa-t-il déterminé.

« J-je ne peux pas. Ma magie est noire… »

« C'est ta chance pour te racheter auprès des habitants de la ville. Tu as changé, tu n'es plus l'Evil Queen que tu étais. Tu peux faire partie des héros ! »

« Je…je ne pense… »

« Tu veux sauver Maman ? »

Regina acquiesça.

« Alors tu dois croire en toi parce que nous on croit en toi ! Tu peux être une héroïne, Maman ! » Regina regarda Henry puis Mary Margaret et David qui hochèrent la tête.

 _Henry a raison. Comment puis-je sauver ma princesse si je ne suis pas une héroïne ? Je dois seulement croire en moi. Je peux le faire._

Les résidents de Storybrooke se réunirent dans Main Street et attendirent que Zelena revienne. Regina lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la tour où elle lut 7 :00. Zelena avait besoin d'encore un élément pour pouvoir lancer son sort et c'était le cœur de Regina. La brune était sûre et certaine que sa sœur viendrait le prendre.

Zelena finit par se montrer, arrivant sur son balai de sorcière.

« Oh, bonjour tout le monde ! C'est moi! La Wicked Witch d'Oz. » Proclama-t-elle et émit un rire maléfique.

« Finissons-en, _Greeny_ !» Lança-Regina.

« Je serai plus qu'heureuse de t'arracher le cœur, _sis'_ ! »

Regina frappa le visage de sa demi-sœur de sa main gantée et Zelena lança la plus jeune sur une voiture. La sorcière plaqua la brune contre un mur et enfouit son bras dans sa cage thoracique. Elle fouilla comme si elle cherchait le drapeau dans les trente dernières secondes de Family  
Double Dare Obstacle course*. Mais, évidemment, Regina avait retiré son cœur avant que Zelena ne se montre.

« C'est quelque chose que tu saurais si notre mère ne t'avait pas ABANDONN **É** E ! » dit Regina en souriant et exagérant chaque mot.

« Raaaaah ! » Cria de frustration Zelena. Elle tendit la dague, et la tour de l'horloge ainsi que la porte de la bibliothèque volèrent en éclats, dévoilant alors Rumple qui tenait Emma, et son frère dans un panier pour bébé.

« Emma ! » Appela-Regina alors que Zelena souriait telle une folle.

« Regina ! Fais-le maintenant ! » Lui ordonna-Emma. Rumple resserra sa prise autour de la blonde. Regina leva sa main et un jet de lumière sortit de sa paume. Cette même lumière se mit à vaciller jusqu'à s'éteindre.

« J-Je ne peux pas ! »

« Tu peux le faire ! Je crois en toi ! » Encouragea la blonde.

David courut vers son fils afin de distraire Zelena et Rumple pour que sa fille puisse se libérer des cordes enroulées autour de ses poignets.

Regina réessaya et cette fois-ci fut la bonne puisque sa magie frappa Zelena. Mais celle-ci s'énerva encore plus, rendant ses pouvoirs plus forts.

La Wicked Witch positionna ses mains ciblant Regina. Une boule de magie vert foncé commença à se former.

« Regina ! Non ! » Cria-Emma en se jetant devant la brune.

« Emma ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Lança-Regina mais c'était déjà trop tard. Cela se passa rapidement, Zelena heurta Emma à la cage thoracique, la rendant inconsciente. La blonde avait servi de bouclier pour protéger Regina.

« Toi, espèce de garce tordue ! Tu. Vas. Le. Payer ! » Dit-elle à travers sa mâchoire serrée et avec ses yeux brûlants. Elle était pleine de vengeance. Une lumière blanche très forte jaillit de ses mains et s'éleva dans les airs.

Elle frappa Zelena de toutes ses forces, la jetant contre une fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Regina marcha vers la sorcière, l'attrapa par la gorge, l'étrangla puis lui arracha son collier.

« Aaaaah ! Non ! Je te poursuivrai Regina ! » Dit-Zelena alors qu'elle se faisait aspirer par le pendentif vert.

Regina s'élança vers le corps sans vie d'Emma.

« Non ! Emma ! S'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! »

La brune se mit à pleurer. Elle secoua la blonde qui ne fît aucun mouvement.

« Allez ! » Elle se pencha et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

« Emma, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Je t'aime Emma. » Regina plaça un baiser sur les lèvres de la Sauveuse.

Un fort vent se mit à souffler.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-Emma en entourant ses bras autour du coup de Regina. « Tu l'as fait. Tu m'as sauvée. » Dit-elle joyeusement.

« Non, Emma c'est toi qui m'a sauvée. » Répondit-Regina en souriant à travers ses larmes

Emma se blottit contre la brune.

« Un baiser du véritable amour ! » Proclama-Henry en sautillant de joie.

Une fois encore, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser passionné. L'instant semblait irréel. Elles avaient l'impression d'être seules au monde, jusqu'à ce que Grumpy ruine tout, en criant :

« Ouais mes frères ! On est de retour ! »

Tout le monde se mit à jaser. Les souvenirs de l'année passée restaurés.

« Je me souviens, » Commença-Mary Margaret. « C'est mon sort ! Je l'ai lancé ! »

Emma la regarda choquée.

« Et tu devais effacer vos souvenirs ? » Demanda-la blonde ayant aucune idée des raisons de sa mère.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Nous devions partir de la Forêt Enchantée. Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous devions nous sauver. » Elle ajouta : « Quand le sort a commencé à prendre place, Zelena y a rajouté une potion puis a filé. Donc fondamentalement, elle est la raison de cette amnésie générale. »

« Attend ! Mais tu sais pour jeter ce sort tu as besoin du cœur de la personne que tu aimes le plus, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu as fait ? » Demanda-Emma en regardant son père.

« C'est ce qu'on a fait, » Dit sa mère en souriant et en positionnant sa main sur son cœur. « On a séparé mon cœur en deux, en risquant tout, et en espérant que ce soit suffisant pour nous garder tous les deux en vie. Nous aurions toujours trouvé un moyen. »

« Nous trouverons toujours notre moyen. » Le visage confus d'Emma se transforma en un sourire.

Les Charmings formèrent un câlin groupé familial…incluant Regina.

* * *

* Family Double Dare Obstacle course : Jeu télévisé américain, le but étant de traverser un parcours rempli d'obstacles.


	13. 13-Grand Ballroom

We Could Happen

Chapitre 13 – Grand Ballroom

Tout était revenu à la normale quelques jours après que Regina ait rompu le sort.

Mary Margaret et David avaient hâte d'annoncer le nom de leur bébé. C'était une tradition chez les familles royales de la Forêt Enchantée. Tout le monde était débordé avec les préparations de l'évènement. Ils avaient passé une semaine dans les préparatifs de la grande salle de bal.

« Emma, pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas une robe ? » Avait demandé Regina à sa petite amie songeant que celle-ci n'était pas excitée à l'idée du bal.

« Ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je vais seulement t'aider à trouver ta robe. » Dit la blonde en souriant.

« Bien, mais après on cherchera la tienne. »

Emma haussa les épaules.

oo0oo

« Nous vous présentons fièrement, Royaume de la Forêt Enchantée, notre fille aînée, Princesse Emma. »

La mâchoire de Regina se détacha en voyant la jeune femme resplendissante descendre les escaliers, soulevant sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Emma qui portait une élégante robe rouge en soie aux manches longues. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés et une couronne tenait sa chevelure en place.

Emma marcha gracieusement jusqu'à Regina qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais tu as dit… »

Emma la coupa :

« Je sais. Je voulais te surprendre. » Continua-t-elle.

Regina sourit, et dit :

« Je dois dire que tu es très belle. Non oublie ça… tu es sensationnelle. Tu es parfaite. »

Emma rougit au commentaire.

« Et vous aussi ma chère Regina, vous êtes charmante. »

Les joues de Regina commencèrent à s'empourprer, elle baissa alors le regard afin de le dissimuler.

« Hey, » Emma lui fit relever le menton. « Regina, tu es vraiment magnifique. »

Elle portait une longue robe, serrée, dos nu, bleue foncée, en velours et parsemée de diamants.

« Arrête Emma. Tu me fais rougir… »

« Mince, tu es sexy dans cette robe ! » Sa remarque fit sourire Regina d'une oreille à l'autre. Elles se fixèrent profondément. Regina commençait à se perdre dans la forêt que représentait les yeux d'Emma. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé ô combien ils étaient beaux.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » David interrompu le duel de regards.

« Nous vous présentons fièrement, notre fils, le Prince Neal ! »

Chacun fut choqué par le fait qu'ils aient nommé leur fils après l'ex petit ami d'Emma, mais les deux femmes laissèrent couler. La salle fut remplie d'applaudissements.

David descendit les escaliers avec sa femme et son fils. Celle-ci accueillait les invités alors que lui, se dirigeait vers sa fille.

« Puis-je avoir la première danse avec ma précieuse fille ? » Demanda-David. Emma donna sa main avec joie alors qu'ils s'orientaient vers la piste de danse. Regina, elle, dansa avec Henry, le faisant tourner sur lui-même en rigolant.

Après la première danse, David partit danser avec sa femme alors qu'Emma rejoignait Regina et son fils, en souriant à la vue des deux amours de sa vie. Henry céda la main de sa mère brune à celle de sa mère blonde avant de s'avancer vers le buffet.

« Puis-je ? » Regina tendit sa paume et Emma lui donna sa main. La brune positionna la sienne sur la taille de la blonde, la rapprochant, alors qu'Emma plaça sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Regina. Elles se balancèrent sur le rythme de la musique, se perdant dans un slow.

Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et fixer sa partenaire l'a rendant inconfortable.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Demanda la brune. La blonde secoua la tête et sourit.

« Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi… »

Les yeux de la plus jeune scintillèrent une fois encore.

« C'est juste que – Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on serait ensemble comme ça. » Dit-elle, regardant droit dans les yeux de Regina. Elle avait du mal à croire aux changements qui avaient eu lieu dans sa vie. Elle, lors d'un bal, avec tous ces personnages de conte ; mais plus important encore, elle, dansant un slow avec la femme qui fut autrefois la méchante, mais qui, maintenant, n'était rien d'autre que l'amour de sa vie. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse auparavant.

« Moi non plus, ma chère. Qui aurait pensé L'Evil Queen avec la Sauveuse ? » Toutes les deux se mirent à rire. Elles se fichaient de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Elles avaient toujours eu cette sensation, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

Chacune résistait avec difficulté à l'envie d'embrasser l'autre. La prise de Regina autour de la taille d'Emma se fit plus forte. Elle ferma ses yeux lorsqu'Emma entoura de son bras les épaules de la brune et y reposa sa tête. Ne formant plus qu'un et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle murmura à l'oreille de la Mairesse :

« Regina ? »

« Hm… » Répondit-elle, écoutant la musique.

« Je t'aime. » Dit simplement Emma avant d'embrasser Regina sur le bord de sa mâchoire.

La brune s'écarta légèrement en souriant. Une fois séparées, elles plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre et se sourirent une fois de plus. Regina bascula la blonde en arrière, qui par surprise s'accrocha fermement à la brune de peur de perdre l'équilibre. Regina sourit à sa petite amie qui semblait terrifiée à l'idée de s'écraser sur le sol.

« Et je t'aime aussi. » Dit l'ancienne Evil Queen avant de capturer les douces lèvres de la Sauveuse, et de s'élancer dans un baiser à couper le souffle.


	14. 14-Unexpected

We Could Happen

Chapitre 14 – Unexpected

Regina était seule dans son manoir. Son anniversaire était le lendemain. Elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse mais ce n'était pas le cas. Emma était déjà partie se coucher, fatiguée à cause de son travail acharné en tant que Sheriff.

La brune lisait un livre lorsque l'électricité fut coupée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » S'écria Regina. Elle se dit que c'était seulement quelqu'un lui jouant un tour. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'à sa fenêtre et remarqua que la ville entière était plongée dans le noir. Elle alla donc vérifier le disjoncteur, puis tenta de rallumer l'interrupteur principal. Mais en vain, l'électricité était toujours en rade.

« Mais c'est fou ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle sortit son portable et écrivit un message à sa petite amie. Elle hésita, pensant qu'Emma était probablement endormie. Elle remit son portable sur le canapé.

Celui-ci se mit à sonner.

« Hey bébé ! »

« Emma je croyais que tu dormais déjà… »

« Sors ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Sors c'est tout ! »

Hésitante et un peu confuse, Regina s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine en même temps que des serpentins éclataient bruyamment à côté de ses oreilles et que des lumières l'aveuglaient. C'était des lumières de Noël, tout simplement magnifique.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Regina ! » S'exclama la foule.

Avant même qu'elle ne le remarque, des larmes de joie se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche. Elle resta debout sous le choc, essayant d'enregistrer ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne méritait pas tout ça, pensa-t-elle.

Henry se fraya un chemin vers sa mère brune, portant un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Maman ! » Le garçon se lança dans les bras de sa mère.

« Merci, Henry. » Dit-elle en pleurant tout en souriant.

Puis Emma s'avança jusqu'à eux deux portant un gâteau d'anniversaire avec une bougie sur le dessus.

« Fais un vœu. » Demanda-Emma à sa petite amie.

« Je ne pourrais souhaiter plus. » Dit-Regina, les yeux toujours emplit de larmes.

« Souhaite seulement une chose. N'importe quoi ! La flamme pourrait s'éteindre. » S'exclama-Emma.

Regina ferma les yeux pendant un bref moment et souffla la bougie.

Le Sheriff sourit alors et sortit un chapeau d'anniversaire en remuant les sourcils.

« Pas question, Emma ! Ne fais pas ça ! » La Mairesse tenta de lutter mais Emma persistait. Elle rigola lorsque Regina l'autorisa enfin à placer le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Allez, on va quelque part. »

« Où ? »

« Tu verras. »

Elles se rendirent au Grannys. L'endroit était rempli de ballons, banderoles et d'une musique d'anniversaire. Tous les habitants de Storybrooke étaient invités, peu importe leur situation sociale. Il y avait aussi à boire et beaucoup à manger. Regina était folle de joie grâce à cette petite fête, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre à chaque fois qu'on lui souhaitait un 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Elle leur donnait alors une étreinte comme forme de remerciement. C'était effectivement, une grande fête.

oo0oo

Le couple sortit un moment pour avoir un petit instant d'intimité puisque le diner était noyé dans la musique.

« Emma, merci. Merci pour tout ça. » Les larmes ruisselèrent encore une fois sur les joues de la brune.

« C'est normal, ma chérie. » Dit-Emma en essuyant les larmes de sa petite amie.

« Laisse-moi finir… » Commença-Regina en sanglotant. « Tu ne cesses jamais de me surprendre avec ton côté romantique. Tu me fais toujours me sentir comme la personne la plus heureuse du monde même si Dieu sait que je ne mérite pas tout ça à cause des choses que j'ai faites.

Emma se pencha plus près et prit le visage de Regina entre ses deux mains.

« Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Ne dis pas que tu ne mérites pas ceci, parce que tu le mérites. Tu mérites tout. Si je pouvais te donner la lune, crois-moi, je le ferais. »

« Emma… »

« Je t'aime Regina. » Dit-Emma. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent les unes contre les autres. Le baiser était long et passionné. Il était plein d'émotions entre l'amour et le bonheur.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Regina lui répondit :

« Je t'aime tellement, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. » Regina serra sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« Attend. J'ai encore une surprise pour toi. »

« Quoi ? »

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil, et s'élança vers le Grannys.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » Annonça la blonde.

« Ferme tes yeux… » Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Lorsque Regina rouvrit les yeux, le ciel sombre était rempli de feux d'artifices colorés et étincelants.

« C'est splendide ! » S'exclama-Regina.

« Pas aussi splendide que toi, mon amour. Joyeux Anniversaire. »


End file.
